Mind the Gap
, Holographic Sight, UMP45 with or without Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight, RPG-7, PP90M1 with or without Red Dot Sight|date = October 6, 2016 - 04:11:35|objective = Stack Up at the Warehouse Clear the Warehouse Assault into the Docks Open Truck Door Chase Hostiles Get to the truck! Stop the subway train Clear Westminster Station Setup Blockade Stop the Truck}} "Mind the Gap" is a campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.http://www.nowgamer.com/features/1369/modern-warfare-3-eyes-on-first-two-levels?o=1#listing The player takes control of Marcus Burns, a SAS Commando (Bravo Team) in London. His squad is supervised by Baseplate (MacMillan) and supported by Bravo 9, Vulture Two-Two, Sierra 1 (sniper team) and a UAV. This mission is infamous for being a large difficulty spike in the game. Characters *Marcus Burns (playable) *Griffen *Wallcroft *Redgrave Gameplay At a warehouse in Canary Wharf, a group of terrorists load unknown materials into a fleet of moving vans. Unbeknownst to them, a UAV circles the area, monitoring their actions and several SAS teams begin to converge on the scene. The player takes the role of Marcus Burns, one of the SAS Commandos. Burns, Wallcroft and Griffen jump a fence and sneak into the alleyways behind the warehouse. Along the way, the team catches a few of the terrorists off-guard and the player is instructed to kill them without alerting any enemies. After securing the warehouse, Wallcroft orders the team to do away with stealth and engage the terrorists directly. The team exits the warehouse and fights its way to a nearby dock. Vulture Two-Two arrives and assists the player at this point. Once the area is clear Wallcroft orders Burns to open the doors of a van, but they find nothing. The surviving terrorists fall back to an underground tube station, where they board and hijack a tube train filled with passengers. Wallcroft and the player chase after them through the tube on a pair of pickup trucks. During the pursuit the underground train derails, crushing one of the pickup trucks and flipping the player's truck as they pass right underneath Westminster. Griffen is killed in the crash. Wallcroft walks from the flaming wreckage and checks on the player and the two of them inspect the underground train for survivors. As they reach the Westminster station platform, both Wallcroft and the player come under heavy fire from the surviving terrorists, forcing them to fight their way up to the streets of London just a few feet from Westminster Palace itself. Upon reaching street level and joining up with another SAS team, Wallcroft, Burns and the other men block a road and open fire on another terrorist truck. The truck flips over, and it turns out to be a decoy. The scene then changes to Davis Family Vacation, where a real chemical agent is set off. However, if the player elects to "skip disturbing content" at the beginning of the mission, the Davis Family Vacation scene will not play. Instead, the decoy truck will detonate in front of Wallcroft and Burns, but the SAS team probably survived as the truck was meant to distract them, and Wallcroft can be heard speaking on radio in the briefing of Goalpost. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 /w Holographic Sight and Suppressor. Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45 /w Tactical Knife and Suppressor Found In Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five seven Weapon ump45 large.png|UMP45 Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 Gallery Mind the Gap 1.jpg|SAS operatives chase Russian terrorists through the tunnel system. Mind the Gap 2.jpg|The London Underground car flips. MW3 Wallcroft.png|Wallcroft after the train crash. Wallcroft MW3.png|Wallcroft after the train crash again. Intel 17. In the beginning of the mission, the intel is in a building on the left side of the street, on top of a crate. Grab it before heading up a flight of stairs. 18. You'll reach a point where you must open doors to a truck. Before doing so, look to the right of the truck and spot some stairs. Take them, head across a walkway and into a lit room. The intel is sitting on a table inside the room. 19. At the top of the first escalators that you must run up in the subway, look for a magazine shop on the right wall and find the intel hiding on the ground just behind it. thumb|500px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Mind The Gap - Mission 6 Transcript Mind the Gap/Transcript Achievements One Way Ticket- Complete "Mind the Gap" on any difficulty. Payback- Complete "Mind the Gap", "Goalpost" and "Return To Sender " on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *There are a total of three intel for this mission, even though at the start of the level there are only two intel in the pause menu. However, once the subway chase ends, the number in the pause menu is only one. *After the train derails and as Burns wakes up, the level undergoes another loading sequence as the loading bar is sometimes shown. This can explain why there is two and one intel in separate scenes. A similar thing happens at the very end of Endgame. *Before the UAV reaches end of warehouse, player can see the SAS are gathering behind warehouse and if you pointed to where player will be played it'll written as Sgt. Burns before the mission started. *With any reason, player cannot take out the last two hostiles with any weapon at warehouse as it was already scripted to be killed by SAS Sniper. *The HAT on the UAV in the beginning of the level is at "1,337" *The brick building in the background looks remarkably similar to buildings found in Storm. *The level's name "Mind the Gap" is a reference to an audio message and warning sign in some London Underground Stations that tells passengers to "mind the gap" between the train and the platform edge. *This mission has caused controversy due to apparent similarities to the Escapist: Daily Mail Voices Concern Over "Ultra-Violent" Modern Warfare 3 *When looking at the skyscraper in the top right corner, one will see that it says Kriegler. *When the player is near the end of the level and meets up with the other team in the subway, there is a group of four hostiles that surrender. These hostiles have miniscule health as they can be killed by the direct impact of a grenade or flashbang, similar to the enemies in the singleplayer mission Museum from Modern Warfare 2 *The Underground maps in the station contain many comedic place names and references such as "Jizz Jazz St.", "What is this St." and "IW Central". *There is a movie poster with the person from the Call of Duty: Black Ops map Convoy's wanted poster. *The TIME magazine that is visible as a poster in the Tube station references not only the battle in New York City, but also labels Price and Soap as INTERPOL's most wanted, and notes that General Shepherd has been laid to rest in Arlington. *When the player goes up the escalator where a grenade is dropped, it drops towards the player no matter which stairs he goes up; the player goes up the left, it'll drop there, the player goes up the right, up the middle, same thing. *When the player stops the truck, if they look through the windshield they will notice there isn't and never was a driver. *In this mission the player reunites with Wallcroft and Griffen from the CoD4 mission "Crew Expendable". *This is the only SAS mission in MW3. *While chasing the train, Wallcroft doesn't appear to be steering the truck at all *The MP5 the player uses is equipped with a Holographic Sight and a Suppressor, although the in-game description says it is only equipped with a Holographic Sight. *When the player enters the street right before the blockade part, they will see many Metropolitan Police officers holding civilians back. It is possible to kill the officer closest to the station exit, but if you try to kill any of the others, the friendly fire warning will appear. *If the player looks at the phonebooth on the Westminster street, he can see photos of women in lingerie. *During the underground chase, when the truck passes through the station full of civilians, it is possible to see that the station's signage is "Westminster". This is incorrect , as the station Burns and Wallcroft fight through later is shown to be Westminster. *The second part of this mission "Davis Family Vacation" can't be selected by menu and the player needs to play through Mind the Gap to get to it. *If one looks carefully, after shooting down the decoy lorry, and walks to Wallcroft on the right side and look left of him, one can see chemical gas coming from the walkway where the bus is and behind one SAS soldier, as if the attack started already. *In the stealth part of the mission you can find two T.V's with a football (soccer) match playing on them. NOTE: The mission is placed at night, as the field looks as if it was morning. *The P90 Suppressed that can be picked up in this mission has the CoD4 and the MW2 sound when fired. *Before entering street level after clearing Westminster Station, the SAS soldiers who restrain the remaining terrorists can be seen with MP7 submachine guns in leg pouches, and some may have M1911s as their sidearm, usually in shoulder holsters. Some terrorists are also armed with M1911s, but they are unusable to the player. References Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels